Cho Family: L O V E
by BlackCloudss
Summary: Cho Family Series 4: L O V E/"Aku akan merebut Yesung darimu"/"Bukankah dia seperti mempermainkanmu?"/"Cinta yang nyata Seperti, Choi Siwon..?/"Jangan mengatakan itu"/"Aku mencintaimu"/Series 4 update!/KYUSUNG/YAOI/DLDR!/Have Fun XD


**Cho Family**

.

.

.

.

**'L O V E' **

.

.

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Super Junior sadly, just having this story as mine.

**Cast**

Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon

**Pair**

KyuSung

**Warning**

YAOI — Shou-Ai, Un-Official

pair,

Typo — Miss Typo, OOC

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING :)

.

.

.

.

Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku adalah anak ke dua dari pengusaha terkenal Cho Kiho. Aku mempunyai dua orang eomma, dua orang appa, satu hyung, satu nuna, satu dongsaeng namja dan—

—seorang suami yang merangkap sebagai istri yang manis.

Sejak kecil eomma dan appa telah menjodohkan kami berdua, walau faktanya adalah kami berdua sama-sama namja.

Pertama kali kami bertemu adalah di saat hari pernikahan kami. Dan hari itu aku untuk pertamakalinya mencium keningnya.

Awalnya aku mengira ia adalah seorang namja yang tidak banyak bicara dan sedikit kaku. Memang di awalnya Yesung adalah orang seperti itu. Namun, semakin lama aku baru mengetahui semua tentang dirinya.

Jika kukatakan, Yesung itu seperti mempunyai kepribadian ganda dan moodnya yang suka berubah-ubah seperti Bunglon, dan pastinya tidak baik untuk di tiru.

Jika detik ini ia tertawa senang, maka sedetik kemudian ia bisa marah-marah tak jelas dan seperti seseorang yang bisa membunuhmu hanya dengan tatapan matanya. Oh.. dan jangan lupakan, ia juga akan merajuk-rajuk dengan gayanya sendiri.

Dia mempunyai suara yang sangat indah, dan aku sendiripun mengakuinya. Ia selalu mengatakan bahwa ia adalah reinkarnasi dari Kim Joongwoon si penyanyi terkenal itu. Ia juga membuat beberapa fakta mengenai hal tersebut, seperti Kim Jongwoon yang dikenal dengan 'Art of Voice' dan ia akan mengatakan bahwa ia benar-benar reinkarnasi Kim Jongwoon karena namanya 'Yesung' juga mengandung makna 'Art Of Voice'. Dan aku hanya akan mengangguk mengiyakan ucapannya.

Suatu saat kalian akan menemukan Yesung dengan tingkah konyol dan anehnya. Ia akan menari-nari dengan gerakan abstrak yang akan membuatmu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Dan disuatu saat, ia akan berubah menjadi Yesung yang sangat dewasa. Teman yang juga akan menangis sangat temannya menangis, seorang hyung yang rela wajahnya penuh lebam kerena membeli dongsaeng-nya, serta Yesung yang dengan sopan menolak orang-orang yang terus menyatakan cinta padanya.

Tapi sayang sekali, seluruh perhatikan Kim (Cho) Yesung telah beralih padaku. Pandanganya, matanya, hatinya, dan cintanya telah ia berikan padaku.

Aku bahagia? Tentu saja, di cintai oleh namja seperti Yesung adalah hal terindah yang tidak pernah terbayang olehku.

Hanya saja,

Aku merasa bersalah padanya. Karena hingga saat ini, aku belum mengatakan hal yang sama padanya. Aku sedang mencoba, membuka hatiku dan memberikan semuanya padanya. Membuatnya bahagia dengan cinta yang kumiliki.

Tapi, hingga saat ini, aku belum bisa membalas kata 'cinta' darinya. Aku tau, di balik senyumnya terdapat sebuah luka, dan itu karena diriku.

Kini, aku takut Yesung lelah menungguku. Di saat seseorang datang padanya membawa segudang cintanya untuk Yesung. Aku takut jika Yesung akhirnya berpaling pada namja itu, namja yang secara terang-terangan mengatakan akan merebut Yesung dariku.

.

.

**규성**

.

.

"Hari ini pulang jam berapa?"

"Ah..?" Yesung tampak terkejut. Apa ia melamun?

"Hari ini kau pulang jam berapa Cho Yesung-ssi?" aku mengulang pertanyaanku. Kurasa sekarang pikiran sudah kembali fokus.

"Aku tidak tau" jawabnya tidak yakin. Aku berdecak pelan dan keluar dari mobil. Sedikit berlari kesisi lainnya dan segera membukakan pintu mobil untuk suami— istri manisku.

"Silahkan, Yang Mulia" kulihat dia memutar bola matanya. Dan aku hanya bisa tertawa pelan.

"Ka.." ucapku sambil menarik pelan tangannya. Menautkan jemariku di jari kecilnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mantelku. Aku tidak tau kenapa dan kapan kebiasaan ini dimulai. Aku begitu menyukai saat-saat dimana aku berada sedekat ini dengan Yesung. Menggenggam tangannya dan memeluknya.

Kami berdua berjalan melewati hamparan salju yang mulai menutupi jalanan. Ini masi pagi, dan mahasiswa di universitas ini sudah seramai ini.

Kami berdua berjalan melewati puluhan pasang mata yang melihat ke arah kami berdua. Tanpa menolehpun aku tau bahwa mereka tengah melihatku dan Yesung. Bukankah kami adalah pasangan serasi.

Ku eratkan genggamanku pada jemari Yesung. Membuatnya lebih dekat dan hal itu sukses membuatnya tertunduk. Apa ia sedang merona? Hah.. Kurasa iya.

Tanpa terasa kami telah sampai di depan kelas Yesung. Aku berdehem pelan dan mengeluarkan tangannya dari mantelku, tapi tidak untuk genggamanku pada tangannya.

Belum sempat aku mengatakan kalimat perpisahan, sebuah suara yang membuatku jengkel akhir-akhir ini tertangkap oleh pendengaranku.

Aku berbalik, menghadapkan punggungku pada wajah Yesung, persis seperti sebuah temeng dan menatap tak suka pada namja Kuda yang kini tepat berada di depanku.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun! Aku ingin bertemu Yesung, bukan melihat wajahmu" siapa sangka mempunyai tubuh yang besar akan selalu terlihat keren? Bahkan namja di depanku ini persis seperti ibu-ibu cerewet.

"Untuk apa kau melihat istri-Ku? Carilah pasanganmu sendiri dan pandangi dia hingga matamu keluar dari tempatnya" kulihat namja Choi ini mulai tak suka dengan perkataanku. Aku sudah bersiap untuk menerima balasan darinya, baik itu sebuah perkataan maupun pukulan. Mau bertarung dengan Cho Kyuhyun? Silahkan saja. Kau pikir aku takut dengan tubuh besarmu itu.

Aku sudah berfikir ini akan menjadi hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Saat aku bisa membuat wajah sempurna Choi Siwon sedikit berbeda, memberikan lebam di beberapa titik di wajahnya, mungkin bisa membuat iblis di dalam diriku merasa senang.

Tapi—

—Halayan indahku hancur begitu saja. Oh.. Terima kasih kepada namja manis yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di depanku ini.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua! Jangan melakukan kegiatan yang sama setiap harinya" hah.. Kalian lihat itu? Dia menggagalkan kesenanganku.

"Yesungie" Aiss.. Jinja! Aku benar-benar membenci wajah munafik Choi Siwon. Apa-apaan itu? Mencoba menarik simpati dari Yesung-ku?

"Oh.. Hai Siwon-ssi"

"Kau bahkan menunjukan ketertarikan yang begitu jelas pada orang lain di depan suamimu sendiri Yesung-ssi" Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan senyuman termanisnya padaku.

"Kyu.. Kau tau aku hanya mencintaimu" lihatlah namja ini. Bukankah dia begitu tau bagaimana caranya untuk membuatku memaafkannya.

"Arra" jawabku singkat dan ia kembali tertawa lebar.

Setelah itu, aku memaksanya untuk segera masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Kau masi berniat untuk merebut Yesung dariku?" aku melirik Choi Siwon sekilas. Ia tersenyum— meremehkan dengan kedua tangannya yang di masukkan ke dalam saku celana.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku menyukai Kim Yesung. Dan aku tidak peduli jika ia sudah menikah ataupun belum"

"Psychopath" gumamku yang aku yakin ia mendengarnya. "Yesung yang polos seperti itu akan terkejut jika ternyata ia tau kau mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu terhadapnya"

"Akan kupastikan jika Yesung segera mengetahuinya. Dan jika saat itu datang, dia akan meninggalkanmu dan beralih padaku" setelah itu Siwon pergi meninggalkanku. Aku hanya menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

Merebut Yesung dariku? ckck

.

.

**규성**

.

.

Kyuhyun menikmati perjalanannya menuju kelas Yesung. Ia abaikan puluhan pasang mata yang tertuju kepadanya. Apa memang dirinya yang mempunyai aura seorang idola ataukah karena dirinya adalah seseorang yang berstatus sebagai suami Yesung yang merupakan siswa terkenal di sana sehingga ia ikut terkenal di sini.

Tak ingin ambil pusing, Kyuhyun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Mungkin saja saat ini Yesung tengah menunggu dirinya.

Senyuman terukir di wajahnya saat ia berdiri tepat di depan kelas Yesung. Baru saja ia hendak melangkah memasuki kelas tersebut, namun sebuah suara membuatnya berhenti.

"Apa hyung masi akan menunggu Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun berhenti. memilih untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan itu lebih lanjut.

"Apa maksudmu Ryeowook-ah?"

"Maksudku—"

"Maksud Ryeowook adalah.. apa hyung akan terus menunggu seseorang yang tidak tau kapan akan membalas perasaanmu hyung?"

"Huh.. Sebenarnya apa maksud kalian" kali ini suara Yesung terdengar jelas bahwa ia tidak mengerti.

"Maksud kami semua adalah.. Bukankah Cho Kyuhyun terlihat seperti seseoarang yang mempermainkanmu? Dia memelukmu, menggenggam tanganmu dengan begitu berani padahal dia sendiri tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa la mencintaimu. bukankah itu seperti orang yang bermain-main?"

"Aku tidak merasa begitu"

"Yak Kim Yesung! Apa kau begitu mencintainya? hingga kau rela menutup hatimu dan tidak pernah merasakan cinta seumur hidupmu karena dia. Dan sekarang pun yang menunggu adalah dirimu—"

"Mengapa kau tidak menerima sebuah cinta yang nyata? Seperti cinta Choi Siwon. Dia bahkan tidak peduli bahwa kau sudah menikah"

"Hmm.. Kangin hyung.. bolehkah aku sedikit mengomentari pendapatmu? Kurasa Siwon itu seperti seseorang yang terlalu terobsesi. Lagi pula Yesung hyung telah menikah, tidak mungkin ia hrus menjadi duda hanya karena mendengarkan pendapatmu" setelah itu, suara tawa mendominasi kelas yang hanya berisi Yesung dan teman-temannya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun masi tetap di tempatnya. Tidak berniat beranjak sedikitpun.

Apa ia benar-benar seseorang yang jahat di sini? Menahan Yesung untuk tetap berada di sampingnya. memberikan harapan palsu? tetapi, bukankah semuanya butuh proses? ia tidak mungkin mengatakan ia memcintai namja itu padahal hatinya belum merasakan apapun.

bukankah itu akan semakin menyakiti Yesung?

Ia hanya ingin menyayangi Yesung dan belajar untuk mencintainya, karena itulah ia memberikan pelukan pada namja itu. Apa hal itu juga salah? lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? melepaskan Yesung untuk orang lain? Itu tidak mungkin.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan komentar apapun padamu hyung. Aku hanya ingin hyung-ku bahagia, bersama siapapun itu"

.

.

**규성**

.

.

"Kyu.." hanya dengan mendengar

suara baritone itu saja, Kyuhyun

sudah merasa tenang.

Tangan kecil itu melambai ke arahnya,

sedangkan ia hanya bisa tertawa

kecil sambil tetap bersandar pada

mobil di belakangnya.

Yesung mempercepat langkahnya menuju Kyuhyun. Jika di lihat jarak mereka cukup jauh. Kyuhyun

tetap menunggu.

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, maka

Yesung akan sampai di tempatnya. Sebuah senyuman masi menghiasi wajah tampan Kyuhyun, sebelum—

—seseorang menghalangi pandangannya.

Tanpa berfikir terlalu keraspun ia sudah tau siapa namja itu. Namja yang terang-terangan ingin merebut Yesung darinya, walau sudah jelas hubungannya dengan namja bermata sipit itu tidak bisa di bilang biasa lagi, tapi namja yang menurut Kyuhyun Psychopath itu tetap saja mengganggu Yesungnya.

Ia hanya memperhatikan dari jauh bagaimana mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, hingga membuat mereka seolah tak menyadari sekitar.

Ia bisa melihat tawa lepas keluar dari bibir Yesung. Matanya semakin menyipit dan seperti tertutup. Dan Siwon, ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengacak rambut Yesung pelan.

Apa di sini ia benar-benar si egois? Memaksa Yesung selalu bersamanya? Memberi harapan palsu dan menggantungkan perasaannya? Sedangkan seseorang yang begitu menyayangi Yesung begitu nyata di hadapannya.

Bukankah ia sudah mengatakan, bahwa ia sedang berusaha. Semuanya butuh waktu, sedangkan mereka tidak tau apapun dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Yak.. Cho Kyuhyun!" suara baritone itu lagi menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan. Ia kembali tersenyum mendapati wajah datar Yesung yang seperti kesal padanya.

"Kau melamun. Cho Kyuhyun. Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

"Benarkah? Maafkan aku manis.. Pikiranku selalu di penuhi denganmu, bahkan saat melamunpun aku melamunkanmu" Kyuhyun berniat mencairkan suasana dengan sedikit memberikan candaan.

Tetapi tidak sesuai harapannya, Yesung tidak tertawa atau memukulnya. Malah ekspresi itu lebih kepada kesedihan dan sendu.

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu Kyu.. Itu membuatku merasa kau mencintaiku" setelah itu Yesung meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia hanya terdiam dengan sebuah helaan nafas yang keluar dari bibirnya.

.

.

**규성**

**.**

.

Setelah hari itu, Yesung seperti menjauhinya. Mereka masi sering bertemu, pergi dan pulang bersama, hanya saja Yesung seperti menghindar.

Seperti hari ini, Yesung kembali seperti menghindarinya.

"Bye Kyu.. Aku duluan ne. Nanti jangan tunggu aku pulang, aku ada acara" dan setelah itu Yesung keluar dari mobil mereka dan berlari menembus salju yang turun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia tidak tau dimana letak kesalahannya. Yang ia tau Yesung tiba-tiba menjauhi dan menghindarinya. Apa ada kata-kata atau perlakuannya yang menyinggung Yesung?

Atau mungkin—

—Yesung benar-benar lelah menunggu dan akhirnya meninggalkannya? Tidak, tidak Yesung bukan orang seperti itu. Ia menggelang keras menyingkirkan pikiran negatifnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk ikut keluar dari mobilnya. Kelasnya akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi. Ia tidak ingin terlambat hari ini.

Ia melangkah melewati tumpukan salju yang memang beberapa hari ini turun. Padahal ini belum masuk puncak musim dingin, tapi tubuhnya sudah terasa membeku.

.

.

**규성**

**.**

.

Kyuhyun melewati koridor yang cukup ramai sambil sesekali menggerutu entah pada siapa. Hari ini ia harus mengumpulkan essay-nya yang harus tertinggal di mobil.

Hanya tinggal belok ke kiri dan melewati hujan salju yang semakin lebat maka ia akan sampai di tempat parkir dan menemukan mobil sport hitamnya.

Namun ia terhenti saat melewati sebuah kelas yang terlihat kosong.

Dan kembali berjalan dengan ekspresi datar menuju tujuannya. Tanpa harus ia perhatikan lebih jelas pun ia sudah tau milik siapa tawa yang ia dengar.

.

.

"Yesung-ah.. Aku ingin bicara" cukup. Ia lelah jika hanya melihat. Ia butuh kejelasan dan jawaban. Setelah menghindarinya beberapa hari terakhir, kini Yesung seolah lengket dengan namja Choi itu. Dan ketika hari ini Yesung kembali melarang dirinya untuk menunggunya pulang, namja sipit itu malah pulang bersama Choi Siwon.

Itu membuatnya kesal.

"Wae? Aku lelah Kyu.." ujar Yesung memelas dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal. Kemudian ia melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masi di tempatnya.

"Apa kau lelah menungguku Yesung?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung. Ia tidak butuh basa-basi dan ingin segera mengungkapkan apa yang ia pikirkan.

Punggung itu berhenti, namun tak berbalik untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"Kau bosan menungguku yang entah kapan akan membalas perasaanmu" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian, lebih seperti pernyataan.

Masi tak ada respon dari Yesung. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Yesung kembali melangkah, dan menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

.

.

**규성**

**.**

.

"Cho Kyuhyun" berdecak pelan, Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya. Setelah kejadian tadi malam, ia merasa mood-nya menjadi sangat buruk. Dan lagi, kenapa namja Choi itu yang memanggilnya.

Matanya menatap tak suka pada Siwon yang memperlihatkan sunyumannya yang menyebabkan dimple di pipinya tercetak jelas.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, hari ini aku akan mengatakan perasaanku pada Yesungie" sedikit tersentak dengan pernyataan itu, namun Kyuhyun secepat mungkin kembali memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Lalu, apa urusannya denganku?"

"Bukankah kau suaminya? Maka dari itu, seberapa tak sukanya aku padamu, aku harus mengatakan ini padamu"

"Terserah padamu, aku tidak peduli" Kyuhyun hendak meninggalkan namja atletis itu sebelum namja itu kembali bersuara.

"Jika Yesungie menerimaku, maka kau harus melepaskannya Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Setelah itu Siwon pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun sering kali terlihat tak nyaman saat duduk di kursinya. Fikirannya tak fokus hingga PSP merah yang tengah ia pegang tidak lagi membuatnya tenang.

Ia meletakkan PSP-nya di atas meja, untuk kesekian kalinya ia mendesah. Ingin segera keluar dari kelas yang sejak lima belas menit yang lalu telah kosong namun ia tak bisa melangkahkan kakinya.

Ia kembali melirik ke arah jendela dan melihat ke arah bawah. Tepat menghadap ke arah hall yang luas. Di sana, telah ada Choi Siwon bersama suami manisnya di kelilingi para mahasiswa yang menyaksikan secara langsung pernyataan cinta Siwon.

Ekspresi Kyuhyun terlihat datar. Namun siapa yang tau bagaimana hatinya.

Saat ini yang ia lihat adalah Choi Siwon yang berlutut di hadapan Yesung. Dan pemikiran yang langsung muncul keluar dari otak jenius Kyuhyun adalah 'norak'.

"Yak.. Choi Siwon, kau tidak akan berhasil. Cho Yesung hanya mencintaiku" ujarnya entah pada siapa. Sebuah senyuman kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya.

Sebelum sebuah fakta menghilangkan senyuman itu.

Tidak ada yang menjamin Yesung masih mencintainya. Beberapa hari belakangan bahkan tak ada kata cinta, tak ada pelukan, bahkan Yesung terlihat menjauh darinya.

Ia kembali melirik ke arah hall yang masi di penuhi oleh orang-orang. Matanya membulat saat melihat Siwon memeluk Yesungnya.

_'Kyuhyun itu seperti mempermainkanmu'_

_'Kenapa kau tidak menerima sebuah cinta yang nyata seperti Choi Siwon?"_

_'Aku hanya ingin hyung bahagia, bersama siapapun itu'_

Kyuhyun terdiam, dadanya terasa sesak mengingat kata-kata itu. Ada sebuah suara di hatinya yang tidak menerima kalimat itu. Dia tidak seperti itu. Ia tidak mempermainkan Yesung! Ia tidak ingin Yesung bersama Choi Siwon! Ia yang akan membuat Yesung bahagia, bukan orang lain! Ia—

Ia—

'DEG'

Tanpa menunggu apapun, secepat mungkin Kyuhyun berlari keluar dari kelasnya. Ia menabrak beberapa orang yang masi berada di koridor, membuat mereka mengumpat kepadanya.

Nafasnya memburu dan masi tidak mengurangi kecepatan larinya. Sedikit lagi ia sampai.

Ia menerobos orang-orang yang berdiri menyaksikan pertunjukan yang di sajikan oleh Siwon dan Yesung.

Hingga ia berhasil melewati kerumunan orang-orang itu.

Tepat di depan matanya, Choi Siwon masi memeluk Yesung dengan erat.

Tanpa memikirkan apapun, Kyuhyun berlari ke arah Yesung, menarik lengan itu hingga terlepas dari dari pelukan Siwon.

Dan detik selanjutnya, ia menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Yesung. Hanya sekedar menempel tak lebih. Ia merasakan Yesung yang menegang terkejut karena perbuatannya.

Ia melepaskan kecupannya dan menangkup wajah Yesung yang terlihat merona.

"Aku mencintaimu" dan kemudian ia mengecup kening Yesung, turun kehidungnya dan kembali mengecup bibir merah tersebut.

"K-kyu.." Yesung terbata, terkejut dengan semuanya. Wajahnya memerah. Dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Kyuhyun lagi. Ia memeluk tubuh itu dengan sangat erat.

Dan ia bisa merasakan Yesung membalas pelukannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi" ujar Yesung pelan, namun masi bisa tertangkap oleh pendengaran Kyuhyun.

Ia melepas pelukannya, matanya menatap lembut ke arah onyx yang entah sejak kapan begitu menawan itu. Dengan sebuah senyuman dari Yesung, Kyuhyun kembali memberanikan dirinya.

Tangan kanannya mendekap erat pinggang sang kekasih sedangkan tangan kirinya menyentuh dagu Yesung dengan lembut.

Kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu. Namun kali ini lebih mendalam. Kyuhyun memagut bibir kissable itu dengan penuh perasaaan. Bibirnya secara bergantian menyesap bibir atas dan bibir bawah Yesung.

Tangannya beralih menekan tengkuk Yesung untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, sedangkan kedua tangan Yesung entah sejak kapan telah melingkar indah di leher Kyuhyun.

Mereka saling memagut satu sama lain. Merasakan perasaan yang lama tersimpan kini dibiarkan lepas atas satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, masukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Menyesapnya lembut hingga berhasil membuat Yesung mengerang tertahan.

Ini yang pertama, bersama orang yang ia cintai dan yang mencintainya.

.

**규성**

.

"Aku hanya sedikit kesal padamu. Kau mengatakan hal itu seolah-olah kau benar-benar mencintaiku. Aku kesal kepadamu karena kau membuat jantungku berdebar-debar Cho Kyuhyun!" Yesung merungut kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku bertanya pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae, kenapa jantungku selalu berdetak dengan cepat jika ada di dekatmu, dan saking bodohnya aku, aku percaya saat Donghae mengatakan jika aku terlalu sering berada di dekatmu itu tidak baik untuk jantungku dan aku akan terkena serangan jantung"

"Aku terlalu menyukaimu, sampai aku tidak bisa mengontrol wajahku yang terasa panas saat kau berada di dekatmu. Maka dari itu, aku mencoba untuk mengendalikan diriku dan sedikit menjauh darimu"

"Kau bilang itu sedikit? Bahkan kau memperlakukanku seperti musuhmu sendiri" Kyuhyun bersungut ria. Ia sudah sangat kesal dan Yesung mengatakan hanya 'sedikit' padanya.

"Mi-mian"

"Dan Choi Siwon?" Kyuhyun bertanya, membuat Yesung menganggkat sebelah alisnya— tidak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun sebelum ia menjawab,

"Aku hanya menganggap ia seperti dongsaengku, dan aku menolaknya. Ia membutuhkan bantuanku, maka dari itu aku sering pergi bersamanya, jika itu membuatmu cemburu aku minta maaf"

"Mwo? A-aku tidak cemburu"

Yesung tersenyum senang, kemudian ia mengecup pipi Kyuhyun cepat,

"Aku senang. Karena kesalah pahaman ini kau menyadari bahwa kau mencintaiku"

"Hah... Sudah, sudah jangan bicarakan itu lagi. Yang penting aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku" mereka tersenyum bersama

"Sekarang.. Apa aku boleh menciummu lagi Cho Yesung?"

"Yak! Kau namja mesum, vulgar dan aiss... Menyingkir dariku!"

Ya... Aku bersyukur atas kejadian ini, jika kesalahpahaman ini tidak ada, maka aku tidak akan menyadari perasaanku padamu.

Aku mencoba untuk jujur, dan aku akui, bahwa aku telah jatuh dalam pesona.

Aku tidak berharap kisah kita akan berakhir di sini hingga bahagia selamanya, karena aku yakin, masi banyak rintangan yang harus kita lewati.

Love You

.

.

.

.

Cho Family Series: - Final

.

.

.

A/N: Annyeong... Lala back ^^ bawain series ke 4 dari Cho Family.

Aku tau yang ini feelnya nggak dapet dan terkesan terburu-buru. Mohon maaf bila chungudeul kecewa dengan ff ini *bow*

next, apa masi ada yang mau aku bikin series 5 nya? Dengan series 4, ini, seharusnya udah selesai sih ya.. Mereka kan udah saling mencintai XD

aku harap masi ada yang mau baca

last, gomawo buat yang udah nyempatin buat baca dan ribuan terima kasih buat yang mau ninggalin jejaknya aka menghargai usaha aku buat bikin ff *bow*

# hug satu-satu XD

oh hampir lupa, jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah riview di series 3 kemerin:

**kimcholee | yesungie lover | | 24 | iwsumpter | satya | Zee | Jy | Dindataurusz | ErmaClouds13 | rina afrida | NdahCloudy17 | aKyuCloud | BlueDaimonds | SasaClouds | | ajib4ff | i'm the cutest sparkyu | clouds04 | Idda KyuSung | DySparClouds | purieCloudsYesung | tety sinaga.9 | kim kyusung | Diana kim | nin nina | babyKyuSung | GaemCloud | JustCallMeAzi | GaemGyu92 | Harpaairiry | libra love clouds | KrisKyusungdewi | | KyuWoon | kjwzz | Augesteca | oneheartforsuju | alinzajazky | Kim Raein | Zee | yebaby07 | Yanie | Guiwoon1304 | JeremyKim63424 | ryani clouds | | cloudyeye | yeyeye | yekyufa | Dasinah Irizvan | upiek | Lylyda | Kim YeHyun | Nakazawa Ryu | | KSfrvr | KimHyunsung** | dan beberapa chingudeul yang namanya muncul sebagai **Guest** ^^

love you~~ ^^

semoga suka dan..

.

.

.

.

.

RIVIEW, please...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gamsahamnida ^^

sign,

BlackCloudss


End file.
